


Miniskirt

by greyskieslatenights, nokchaa



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokchaa/pseuds/nokchaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby thinks Donghyuk looks hot in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE SWEAR THERE IS A PLOT TO BE HAD

If you’d asked Donghyuk even a month ago if he’d ever wear a dress and shake his ass in front of a bunch of screaming teenage girls, he would have called you crazy.

If you’d asked Donghyuk even a month ago if he’d ever wear a dress of his own volition, he would have laughed uproariously and, yeah, called you crazy.

And yet, here he is, placing a long black wig over his head and staring at himself in the mirror of his room, for reasons completely unrelated to anything that he has to do for work.

He’s never thought of himself as particularly feminine, but he concedes that there are perhaps some points to be made - his voice is higher than the rest of the group’s (except Jinhwan’s, probably), he’s one of the shorter members of the group (but when you’ve got Junhoe and Chanwoo completely skewing the average, it’s kind of unfair, really), he can be a bit sensitive at times, he’s never one to shy away from the aegyo when the situation calls for it, and yeah, okay, maybe his face is a little bit more delicate-looking than someone like Junhoe’s.

Still, though, when he was trying on the dress and wig for their Up & Down performance for the first time, he couldn’t help but find the entire thing ridiculous. The long wig felt way too hot on his head, the faux-leather dress stretched awkwardly across his flat chest and _god_ , there was far too much of his legs exposed--

“Would it _kill_ you to stop staring at his ass?” Junhoe had drawled, looking pointedly at Bobby. “You’re gross.”

Donghyuk remembers barely paying attention to the chaos around him, desperately trying to adjust the long black wig on his head even as his members bickered about god-knows-what, their stylists rushed around to grab articles of clothing off racks and concert coordinators chattered constantly on their radios. He remembers faintly hearing Bobby snap something back at Junhoe, but had ended up jumping a few moments later when he felt a warm body press up against his back.

Donghyuk had tensed at the feeling of teasing fingers trailing feather-light up his thigh, slipping under the hem of the black leather dress for the briefest of seconds before resting on the dressing table in front of him.

“You look good in the dress, Donggu-yah,” Bobby had murmured into his ear, voice pitched low and quiet. Donghyuk hadn’t dared breathe, acutely aware of their dangerously-close proximity in a room full of so many people, but then Bobby had curled his fingers around a stick of lip balm on the counter, sent Donghyuk one last look in the mirror, and then he had turned around and walked away.

Donghyuk had spent the rest of that rehearsal blushing whenever he caught Bobby’s gaze fixed on him, furiously tugging down on the end of his dress and forcing himself to focus his attention on Hanbin angrily yelling cues at them from centre stage (though him wearing a long blond wig and a tight leather dress did slightly reduce the whole intimidating effect).

Even after they’d changed back into their regular clothes and gone back to the dorm for the night, Donghyuk couldn’t help but remember the way Bobby’s stare had felt, even when he wasn’t looking at the elder - the way shivers had run up his spine when Bobby had told him he liked the way the younger looked in a dress.

If Donghyuk’s going to be honest with himself, he kind of liked the feeling. _A lot_.

And this is how Donghyuk ends up standing in front of his bedroom mirror with another godforsaken wig on his head, trying to see if he really does look as good in it as Bobby seems to think.

“... Dong?”

Donghyuk jumps, yanking the long black wig off his head and shoving it back into the cupboard. “Yeah, hyung?” He asks, wincing at how high his voice sounds.

Jinhwan eyes him suspiciously as he pokes his head through the door. “What… are you doing?”

Donghyuk tries very, very hard not to think about the crop top and leather skirt he has stashed in the back of his closet, buried underneath several pairs of sweatpants and dirty socks.

“Just… clearing out my closet?” Donghyuk hates how his reply sounds like a question.

Jinhwan squints at him, and Donghyuk wonders why it just had to be Jinhwan - observant, attentive Jinhwan - who had to come and call him out for dinner, instead of someone else, like, Hanbin or Junhoe.

Jinhwan opens his mouth to ask another question, but then Yunhyeong shouts at them both from the kitchen and the opportunity is lost. Jinhwan sends him one last suspicious look, but thankfully, he lets it go. Donghyuk exhales shakily, shutting the bedroom door behind himself before following Jinhwan down the hall.

Donghyuk is fidgety for the rest of the evening, sneaking glances at Jinhwan between mouthfuls of rice, wondering if the eldest will mention anything about what happened earlier. He almost chokes on a spoonful of kimchi when Jinhwan leans in to whisper something into Junhoe’s ear, and the two of them end up glancing in his direction.

Thankfully, dinner is a relatively uneventful affair, especially without Bobby around to irritate the younger members and Hanbin around to bicker with Junhoe. Yunhyeong still sighs at Chanwoo every few seconds and Donghyuk and Junhoe still quabble, but they inhale Yunhyeong’s food at an astonishing pace and soon enough, everyone is heading back into their own rooms.

Donghyuk waits for Junhoe to come back from his shower, then he’s grabbing a clean set of clothes from his closet and ducking into the bathroom. He showers quickly, towelling his hair dry as he walks back to his room, but he pushes open the door only to find the absolute last person he wanted to see, holding the absolute last thing he ever wanted found by anyone else.

“Junhoe - _what the fuck?_ ” He hisses immediately, pouncing on the vocalist to try and get his clothes back.

Junhoe, of course, does what tall people always do - he holds the bundle of clothes tight in his fist, arm extended upwards so that Donghyuk can’t reach.

 _“Junhoe!”_ Donghyuk whines, his voice growing more and more desperate as he jumps for his clothes in vain. This _cannot_ be happening.

“What _is_ this, Donghyuk?” Junhoe asks, leaning back so he doesn’t get headbutted. “Are these your sister’s or something? Do you have a secret girlfriend?”

“No,” Donghyuk retorts, eventually resorting to poking Junhoe hard in the side of his abdomen so he’ll drop his arm. “It’s none of your business.”

“‘s an awfully short skirt, is all I’m saying.” Junhoe shrugs.

Donghyuk’s face burns as he snatches the clothes back from Junhoe, shoving them back into his closet before slamming it shut. There’s a moment of silence as the two same-aged friends stare at each other, and when it becomes clear that there’s no way in hell Junhoe is going to back down, Donghyuk lets out a frustrated sigh, pushing a hand through his hair.

Since his secret is already sort-of-out, he figures that - at the very least - he should try and get Junhoe on his side. “I need you to make sure everyone else is out tomorrow,” Donghyuk hedges, watching Junhoe’s expression closely.

Junhoe looks at the closet, then back at Donghyuk. He opens his mouth, then closes it, eyes narrowing - if it were any other time, Donghyuk would be very amused to watch the expressions play across Junhoe’s face.

Finally, Junhoe’s features settle into a slight grimace. “You don’t have to ask me twice. I, for one, definitely do _not_ want to be around. But you owe me, Dong.”

Donghyuk exhales in relief, patting Junhoe on the shoulder. “Ddeokbokki this weekend on me.”

“This weekend?” Junhoe repeats, eyes widening. “You mean ddeokbokki for the next _month_.”

With that, Junhoe pushes past Donghyuk and leaves the room, most probably heading off to bother Jinhwan in his single.

Donghyuk sighs. While this certainly puts a bit of a damper on his wallet, he’s grateful that Junhoe’s a lot easier to buy off than, say, Yunhyeong.

Donghyuk stares at his closed closet for a while, but eventually tugs on the handle and catches the crop top and skirt when they slip from the top of the pile. He swallows thickly, runs his fingers over the soft material and hopes he’s not making a grave, embarrassing mistake.

*

Donghyuk’s nerves wake him up the next morning.

It's a rare day when they don't have any schedules planned and he really should be spending the time sleeping, but his brain just _won't fucking shut off_.

So Donghyuk spends a good half an hour simply staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts and only half-aware of the soft snores coming from Junhoe and Hanbin from across the room. Going back to sleep soon proves to be an impossible task, so Donghyuk sits up slowly, lithely swinging his legs off his bed before getting to his feet and padding out of the bedroom.

The dorm is quiet, which is how Donghyuk knows he's the first one up today. He freshens up in the bathroom before moving to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He finds some leftover side dishes in the fridge, so he decides to cook some rice and boil some seaweed soup to go along with it, figuring the other members will be more than willing to help him finish any leftovers he may have after they wake up.

Donghyuk is stirring the soup in the pot when he hears the sound of a door opening then closing from down the hall, and he looks up just in time to see Bobby stumble into the kitchen, eyes half-closed and hair an absolute mess atop his head.

But still, though, the sight makes a small, fond smile tug at the edges of Donghyuk’s lips.

“Morning, hyung,” Donghyuk greets. Bobby breaks out into a sleepy grin, reaching out to tousle the younger’s hair before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Mornin’, Donggu,” Bobby murmurs. “’s there food?”

“Go brush your teeth first, hyung,” Donghyuk teases, and Bobby sighs, but trudges off to the bathroom.

He returns a few minutes later, scooping out a bowl of rice for himself before sitting down at the dining table, and Donghyuk ladles out two bowls of soup for them, setting them down on the table before sliding into the seat opposite Bobby.

“Thanks, Donggu,” Bobby says, picking up his spoon and scooping some rice into his mouth. “Do you have anything on today?” The elder asks, looking at Donghyuk.

Donghyuk shakes his head, stirring his soup. “I was just planning to get in some extra dance practice, maybe head to the gym?”

Bobby hums. “Don’t overdo it,” he reminds the younger, shooting him a pointed look. Donghyuk rolls his eyes, and Bobby curses when he chances a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Shit,” the rapper hisses, hurriedly scooping up another mouthful of rice. “I have a shoot in a little over an hour.”

Bobby scarfs down the rest of his breakfast, then darts out of the kitchen to get ready to leave the dorm. One by one, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, and Jinhwan make their appearances, likewise thanking Donghyuk for preparing breakfast as they sit down to eat. Junhoe and Hanbin don’t show up at all - Donghyuk assumes neither of them will be waking up before two p.m. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo groan simultaneously when Bobby curls a gentle hand around Donghyuk’s nape and drops a kiss to the crown of the younger’s head before slipping on his shoes and rushing out of the dorm.

After the dishes are all cleared away, Donghyuk returns to his room to change and grab his workout bag to go to the gym - he’s definitely going to need to do something to take his mind off of what he has planned for the night.

He spends a few hours working out, going through his usual rounds of cardio, some light weightlifting, and calisthenics, opting not to go for anything too heavy since he doesn’t have a spotter. It works well to clear his head, since it’s pretty difficult to think when he’s more focused on not falling off the treadmill.

At about six p.m., Donghyuk finally collapses against the practice room mirror, chest heaving with exertion and beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face. He peels off his drenched t-shirt, tosses it aside, then reaches for his phone at the side of his duffel bag.

_Koo Junhoe: the dorm is empty have fun practice safe sex rmb ur abc’s_

_Koo Junhoe: i mean bc’s_

_Koo Junhoe: since a stands for abstinence n clearly that’s smth u don’t abide by_

_Koo Junhoe: Be faithful n use a Condom!!!!!_

_Koo Junhoe: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Donghyuk flushes, shoving his phone back into his bag before getting ready to leave the company building. He showers quickly, changes into fresh clothes, and tries to calm down his rapidly-beating heart that he’s pretty sure is not just the side effect of exercise.

When Donghyuk arrives back at the dorm, the place is deserted, as promised. Donghyuk heads to his room, dumps his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper and lies down on his bed, deciding to pass the time on his phone while waiting for Bobby to return.

About twenty minutes later, he hears the passcode for the dorm being punched in, and the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Anyone home?”

Donghyuk sits up so quickly that he ends up hitting his head on the underside of the top bunk, his phone clattering out of his hands as he hisses at the impact.

“I’m here, hyung!” Donghyuk manages to call out in response, swinging his legs off his bed and poking his head out into the hall.

“Hey,” Bobby greets, a soft smile curling at the edge of his lips. He walks up to Donghyuk, dropping a chaste kiss against his lips. “How was your day?”

“The usual,” Donghyuk replies, wrinkling his nose in distaste when he swipes the back of his hand over his mouth and his skin comes away glossy. “Gross,” he sighs, narrowing his eyes when Bobby only laughs in response. “Go shower, hyung.”

Donghyuk waits until he hears the sound of water running in the bathroom before grabbing the bag with the wig and clothes from his closet, walking into Bobby’s room and stashing it in a corner. He stands there for a long moment just staring at the bag, trying to convince himself for the last time that what he’s about to do is a fine and good idea.

Donghyuk looks up when Bobby returns, the elder flashing him a grin before grabbing his phone from off the nightstand and falling onto the bed next to him. Donghyuk looks down at Bobby for a few minutes, his gut churning in apprehension and his throat growing drier by the minute. Eventually, though, he curls his fingers into the sheets and sucks in a breath, knowing that it’s now or never.

“Hyung,” Donghyuk begins abruptly, hoping that his voice isn’t showing any of the nervousness he’s feeling, “I have a - uh - surprise. For you.”

Bobby raises his eyebrows, tilting his head in curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah. Could you - cover your eyes until I say so,” Donghyuk instructs, and Bobby laughs but complies, zipping up his BAPE hoodie all the way up to the top of the hood.

Donghyuk takes a deep breath, moving towards the edge of the room and opening his bag. He’s not sure why he feels the need to hide in the corner while changing, since he’s pretty sure Bobby can’t see anything right now anyways, but he can’t stop his hands from trembling.

He wants to do this, he reminds himself as he slips off his sweats and pulls the skirt up to rest on his hips, exchanging his t-shirt for the loose crop top, one of his arms coming up reflexively to cover the exposed strip of skin between the hem of the shirt and the waistband of the skirt. He moves to stand in front of one of the full-length mirrors in the room, putting on the wig and adjusting everything. He narrows his eyes, wondering if maybe he should have gone for makeup, too, and _god, why do my legs look so weird--_

“You done, Donggu?” Bobby asks, his voice muffled by his jacket, traces of laughter evident in his voice.

Donghyuk swallows dryly. This is probably as good as it’s going to get, so he straightens up, brushes the ends of the wig behind his shoulders, and moves back to the center of the room.

“You - ” Donghyuk’s voice cracks, so he sucks in a breath for courage and starts again. “You can look now.”

Bobby’s hands fumble around a bit as they grope blindly for the zipper, but once he gets a hold of it, he yanks it down quickly, brushing back his bangs from his forehead as he takes Donghyuk in.

“Holy _shit_ , Donghyuk,” Bobby breathes, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

Donghyuk flushes, instinct alone making him want to curl in on himself, to take off these _ridiculous_ clothes, but he forces himself to remember what he intended to do, so he gets in control of his nerves and sends Bobby a flirtatious wink, laughing softly.

“C’mere,” Bobby whispers, and Donghyuk walks up slowly as Bobby reaches out, the rapper’s hands settling on his waist, pulling him in.

Donghyuk straddles Bobby’s lap, and Bobby is looking at him with one of the most reverent expressions Donghyuk has ever seen, his hands moving up Donghyuk’s waist to eventually curl around the younger’s neck. Donghyuk can already feel the beginnings of Bobby’s hard-on.

“Do you - do you like it?” Donghyuk asks, biting his lower lip as his fingers twist absently in the strands of the wig.

“Like it?” Bobby laughs, and it’s a throaty, nervous sound. “Dong, you’re fuckin’ _hot._ ”

Donghyuk loops both arms around Bobby’s neck, leaning down so their lips are almost touching, but not quite. “So what are you going to do to me, Bobby-oppa?” He pitches his voice up a little, well-practiced aegyo slipping into his tone.

Bobby curses, his hips twitching upwards unconsciously. “ _God_ \- ” he breathes, the back of his head hitting the wall behind him when Donghyuk dips his head down and starts sucking a mark into Bobby’s neck. Bobby’s hands drop to rest at Donghyuk’s waist again, panting harshly when Donghyuk bites into the soft skin at his neck.

Donghyuk rolls his hips against Bobby’s, relishing in the sound the rapper makes as one of his hands slides down underneath Donghyuk’s skirt to palm his ass, then yelps as Bobby snaps the waistband of his briefs against his skin.

“Oppa,” Donghyuk whines, “don’t do that so suddenly.”

“Sorry babe,” Bobby replies, but he doesn’t look sorry in the slightest as he grins, giving Donghyuk’s butt a squeeze before taking his hands out from underneath the skirt.

Bobby’s hands trail up Donghyuk’s back before he starts tugging at the material of the younger’s crop top, and Donghyuk lets out a breathy laugh as he leans back, sitting upright so Bobby can pull the top off of him. Bobby’s hoodie and t-shirt follow suit, and the elder’s eyes darken when Donghyuk trails his fingers down the cuts of his abs, touch teasing and feather-light.

In the next second, Bobby’s got his fingers tangled in Donghyuk’s wig as he tugs the younger back down on top of him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss of tongue and teeth. The wig soon proves to be a bit of an annoyance for the rapper, though, so Bobby breaks the kiss, and with one swift tug, the wig is falling to the floor.

Immediately, though, Donghyuk stills - it’s sort of a silly thing, since he’d figured it would have had to come off sooner or later, but it feels like a layer of the persona he’d put on was just removed, leaving him feeling that much more vulnerable.

“Babe?” Bobby asks, voice a little concerned when he notices how rigid Donghyuk has gone on his lap. “Donggu, you okay?”

And it’s the endearing nickname that seems to snap Donghyuk out of his momentary stupor, the younger blinking his eyes a couple of times before shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah, I’m - ” Donghyuk moves his hands up to grip Bobby’s shoulders. “I’m fine.”

Bobby opens his mouth, but Donghyuk stops him before he can say anything, leaning back down and pressing his lips insistently against the elder’s. Bobby grips onto Donghyuk’s hips when the younger starts grinding down against him, the kiss becoming sloppier and messier as Bobby begins to reciprocate, thrusting his hips upwards. Donghyuk keens, grip on Bobby’s shoulders tightening as he tosses his head back and rolls his hips against Bobby’s.

“Fuck,” Bobby hisses, because he's painfully hard, now. Donghyuk pulls away, his hands reaching down to the waistband of Bobby’s jeans, undoing the button and unzipping the fly. He slides down so he’s resting on his stomach, propping himself up on his forearms as he tugs down the rapper’s boxers enough to free his dick. He licks at the head, taking more of it into his mouth as he looks up at Bobby, maintaining eye contact as he starts to pick up a rhythm.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Bobby says, his fingers threading through Donghyuk’s hair. “Your mouth is so hot.”

The praise makes Donghyuk blush prettily, but then Bobby is wrinkling his brows in confusion when Donghyuk suddenly pulls away, Bobby’s dick slipping out of his mouth with an obscene _pop_.

“Dong - wha- ”

Bobby’s words die in his throat when Donghyuk runs a hand through his hair, brushing the stray locks out of his eyes before sucking in a deep breath and taking Bobby’s dick back into his mouth and - _fuck_ \- taking him deep, Donghyuk’s lips almost reaching the rapper’s base.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Bobby breathes, head hitting the wall behind him with a loud _thunk_. “ _Fuck_ , Dong - ”

There are tears gathering at the corners of Donghyuk’s eyes as he fights his gag reflex, feeling the tip of the rapper’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and Bobby blindly slides a hand into Donghyuk’s hair to gently guide his head all the way down, Donghyuk screwing his eyes shut and breathing through his nose.

There's a moment of silence when Donghyuk finally has almost all of Bobby’s cock in his mouth, nothing but the sound of Bobby’s ragged breathing in the room. But then Donghyuk takes a deep inhale, blinks up at Bobby with wide, dewy eyes, his mouth stretched tight around Bobby’s cock, and swallows.

Bobby comes almost immediately, a curse falling from his lips as he jerks into Donghyuk’s mouth, the younger taking it quietly as the salty-tang of Bobby’s release coats his tongue. Once Bobby’s finished, Donghyuk pushes himself back, spitting out delicately into a tissue and tossing it aside.

“Missed a spot,” Bobby says, running a thumb across Donghyuk’s bottom lip tenderly and wiping it off on the sheets.

“Gross,” Donghyuk laughs, but Bobby just shrugs, pulling Donghyuk in to kiss him. Donghyuk rocks his hips against Bobby’s almost unconsciously, and it’s then that Bobby realizes just how hard Donghyuk is.

Bobby hikes Donghyuk’s skirt up around his waist, tugging down the black briefs underneath. His hands immediately go for Donghyuk’s cock, hard with precome beading at the tip, but Donghyuk grabs hold of Bobby’s wrists.

“Oppa, it’s a gift for you, don’t worry about me,” Donghyuk says.

Bobby pouts, kissing Donghyuk on the tip of the nose. “But what if I wanna see my gift wrecked?”

“You can prep me, then,” Donghyuk acquiesces, and Bobby reaches for the lube that he keeps underneath the edge of his mattress, popping the cap open and smearing it liberally over his fingers. He puts one hand on Donghyuk’s shoulder, leading him down so he’s lying down flat on the bed. Bobby reaches down next, brushing his fingertips over Donghyuk’s hole but not pushing in, and Donghyuk can’t help but whine, pushing insistently against him.

“A little pushy for a gift,” Bobby teases, finally giving in, starting with one finger and immediately starting to feel against Donghyuk’s prostate, grinning wolfishly when he presses against it and Donghyuk gasps loudly.

“What should I do with you?” Bobby muses, as he works in a second finger and starts stretching Donghyuk open. “Should I keep you down here like this? Looking at your pretty face while I fuck you? Or should I take you from behind? Or bounce you up and down on my lap?”

“Whatever o- ” Donghyuk gasps as Bobby’s fingers graze against his spot again. “Whatever oppa wants.”

Donghyuk lets out a soft, pained cry when Bobby pushes in a third finger, fingers curling tight into the sheets beneath him and tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Bobby slips the fingers of his free hand under Donghyuk’s skirt to rub soothing circles against his hipbone, leaning down over the younger to press a long kiss against his lips in the hopes of distracting him from the pain.

“You’re always so tight for me, babe,” Bobby laughs, pulling away slightly before scooting further back on the bed so he can kiss along Donghyuk’s stomach. “Wanna make sure you’re ready for me.”

He bites teasingly along Donghyuk’s thighs, the younger spreading them open wider as Bobby starts sucking a hickey on the inside of one.

“I fucking love your thighs, you know that?” Bobby murmurs against Donghyuk’s sensitive skin. Bobby licks an obscene strip up Donghyuk’s inner thigh, moving dangerously close to his balls, and Donghyuk gasps as he arches his back, hitching one leg up to rest over Bobby’s shoulder as the elder continues to work three fingers inside of him.

“You good?” Bobby asks, pushing himself away so he can look at Donghyuk. The younger nods, letting out a soft noise as Bobby withdraws his fingers, wiping off the lube on his jeans before yanking them off, followed by his boxers.

Bobby grabs the lube again, and is about to reach for the condoms when Donghyuk shakes his head, taking in an uncertain breath.

“Wanna… wanna try without?” He suggests, voice small, and he hopes that he sounds more confident than he feels as Bobby’s eyes widen.

“Man, you are going all out today,” Bobby says, but moves back, slicking up his cock before repositioning himself between Donghyuk’s thighs, one arm braced to the side of Donghyuk’s head while the other reaches down to guide himself inside Donghyuk.

He leans down to kiss the younger, but then Donghyuk trails his left leg up along Bobby’s calf teasingly, simultaneously reaching up to curl a hand around Bobby’s neck and yank the elder down closer, placing his mouth right next to Bobby’s ear.

“Oppa,” Donghyuk whines, making sure his voice is pitched breathy and high as he playfully flicks his tongue out against the shell of Bobby’s ear. “Can you fuck me now, please?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bobby hisses, his hips canting upwards involuntarily as his cock twitches at Donghyuk’s words. “Anything for my baby.”

Bobby pushes in, barely giving Donghyuk time to adjust before he’s pounding Donghyuk’s ass, crushing their lips together as he licks inside Donghyuk’s mouth. The faux-leather of the skirt brushes over Donghyuk’s dick as Bobby rocks their hips together, the sensation teasing but nowhere near enough to get off.

“So pretty,” Bobby murmurs, trailing a warm hand up Donghyuk’s right thigh before hitching it around his waist. Donghyuk locks his ankles together at the small of Bobby’s back, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure at the new angle it gives Bobby’s thrusts. “So, so pretty.”

Bobby is relentless - Donghyuk can barely think as Bobby hits against his prostate over and over, his body wound tight as the rapper grips his waist, his mouth alternately whispering obscenities into Donghyuk’s ear and kissing along his jawline.

“Oppa, I - ” Donghyuk’s words dissolve into a high-pitched keen when Bobby skitters his fingers up his stomach before taking one of his nipples between his fingers, pinching slightly. “I’m close.”

“Want me to come inside you?” Bobby asks, picking up the pace. “Or across your thighs?”

“I-inside,” Donghyuk stammers, “want you to fill me up.”

Bobby curses, hands on the younger’s waist again as he continues to thrust into him. Donghyuk’s eyes screw shut as he feels his oncoming orgasm building, heat coiling low in his abdomen.

“If only you could see yourself,” Bobby whispers into his ear, “fucked open under me with that skirt barely covering your thighs. Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Donghyuk whines when Bobby’s hand slips under his skirt to take hold of his leaking cock, pumping it quickly and firmly. Donghyuk reaches out blindly, his fingers scratching down Bobby’s chest as his back arches and his legs tighten around the elder’s waist.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Bobby pants, picking up the speed of his hand and thrusting even harder into Donghyuk. “Come for oppa,” Bobby finishes, thumb swiping over the head of Donghyuk’s cock.

Donghyuk comes with a strangled shout, his body shaking as Bobby works him through it. The elder comes soon after, and Donghyuk can feel the sudden warmth of the cum inside him, filling him up as Bobby rocks into him a few more times before pulling out.

Bobby rolls to the side so he’s lying down next to Donghyuk, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his lips. “You,” Bobby pauses, unable to help the soft chuckle that slips past his lips. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?”

There’s silence for a minute, as both of them wait for their heartbeats to calm down. As the remnants of his pleasure high start to fade from his mind, Donghyuk becomes more aware of the skirt, now sticky with cum on top of his legs, so he sits up slowly, reaching down to pull it off before it really gets disgusting.

Donghyuk’s breath catches in his throat when he feels Bobby’s fingers slide across his lower back to rest at his hip, followed by the feeling of the elder’s lips pressing soft and sweet against the bottom of his spine at the small of his back.

“I really have to ask,” Bobby murmurs, lips still attached to Donghyuk’s pale skin. “What brought all this on?”

Donghyuk purses his lips, trying to figure out how to answer the question. “I…” he starts, letting out a sigh. “I saw the way you looked at me. When I was wearing the dress and stuff for our performances. So I thought… I thought you’d like it?”

 _It sounds so much more stupid out loud_ , Donghyuk thinks, feeling his face burn a little in shame as the reality of what he just did begins to sink in.

“I wanted to seduce you, or something, I don’t know,” Donghyuk bumbles nervously, because the silence has been stretching on for far too long, now. Donghyuk reaches out for the blanket to tug it over his lap as best as he can, suddenly feeling awfully exposed.

“Consider me thoroughly seduced, then,” Bobby says finally. He pushes himself up, and Donghyuk can feel the warmth emanating from the elder when Bobby presses his chest against his back, ducking his head to trail his lips along Donghyuk’s shoulder and up his neck. Donghyuk relaxes instantly, and Bobby smiles.

The rapper tugs the younger back down onto the bed after a minute, draping an arm around his waist and just staring at him as Donghyuk looks up at the ceiling. What _has_ he just done, really?

Bobby presses a chaste kiss to Donghyuk’s cheek. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Just… thinking.” He keeps it intentionally vague, but he already knows Bobby’s frowning at him.

“Kim Donghyuk,” Bobby says, voice low, and Donghyuk winces because he recognizes this tone.

“It’s just… hyung, you - ” Donghyuk’s voice cracks a little, so he pauses for a moment. “You don’t want a girl instead of me… do you?”

“Huh?” Bobby pushes himself up so he can look at Donghyuk - the younger averts his eyes, not wanting to look at Bobby. “What’re you talking about?”

“I want to make you happy, hyung, and you seemed to really like the whole… skirt thing, and the wig, and the ‘oppa’ thing, and I’ll do it for you, if you want. As often as you want. But it’s not… it’s not everything, right?”

Bobby kisses Donghyuk’s neck, his hand sliding up the side of Donghyuk’s face and turning him so they’re facing each other. “Of course not, Donghyuk. Yeah, I’ve dated girls before, but it’s got nothing to do with them being girls, specifically. They’re people. You’re a person. Everyone’s different. And yeah, you look fucking good in a skirt, but it’s not the skirt I’m after, it’s you. If it makes you uncomfortable, then don’t feel obligated because you think I like it.”

Bobby pats Donghyuk’s cheek, kissing him on the forehead softly. “I like you just as much in sweats, Donggu-yah,” Bobby says. “Your thighs look good either way, anyways,” he adds, grinning.

Donghyuk tucks his face into Bobby’s neck, his cheeks burning from the praise, this time. “I just want to make you happy, hyung,” Donghyuk repeats his words from earlier, mumbling into Bobby’s skin. “Jus’ wanna make you feel good,” he whispers after a moment.

“God,” Bobby laughs, and it’s a breathy sound. He cards a hand through Donghyuk’s hair, sighing softly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Bobby drops a kiss onto the crown of Donghyuk’s head, warmth flooding through his veins as he smiles affectionately down at the younger boy cuddled against his side. He brushes his fingers through Donghyuk’s hair, simply enjoying the younger’s warmth, his close proximity, and the soft sounds of his breathing.

“Skirt’s probably beyond repair,” Bobby remarks, peering at the fabric puddled on the floor as he reaches over Donghyuk for the box of tissues, grabbing a handful and wiping delicately between the younger’s thighs, tossing the soiled tissues somewhere else onto the floor. “Hope it didn’t cost too much.”

Donghyuk shakes his head, eyelids fighting the lethargy that always seems to come after a good round of sex. “Bought it at a street stall and said it was for my sister.”

Bobby laughs, a carefree, light sound. “Not sure anyone buys their sisters skirts that short, Donggu.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuk grumbles, biting down into the soft skin at Bobby’s neck. The elder yelps, and Donghyuk smiles, satisfied. “Love you, oppa,” Donghyuk jokes, and Bobby laughs loudly.

“Hyung,” Bobby corrects, pecking Donghyuk on the cheek. “That’s Bobby-hyung to you.”

Donghyuk says nothing, just makes a noncommittal sound in response before curling even closer into Bobby’s warmth, letting his eyes close as he settles in for a nice nap.

Unfortunately, Donghyuk is momentarily jerked out of slumber a few minutes later by the sound of his phone chiming. The dancer rolls onto his side to reach for the device, which proves to be a bit of a challenge when Bobby groans into his hair and tightens the arm he has around his waist.

Donghyuk squints at the bright light coming from his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen to check his notifications:

_Koo Junhoe: r u 2 kinky assholes done yet??_

_Koo Junhoe: it’s cold as balls out here and i’m running out of excuses to tell hanbin_

_Koo Junhoe: hello?? r u dead??? did bobby fuck u too hard???_

_Koo Junhoe: what the fuck it’s been almost 3 hours how much sex can a person have???_

_Koo Junhoe: jinan-hyung is shivering u asshole hurry the fuck up_

_Koo Junhoe: jinan-hyung is turning bLUE that’s it we’re coming back keep it pg chanwoo is 5_

_Koo Junhoe: you owe me ddeokbokki for the next YEAR, dipshit_

_Koo Junhoe: N I BET U DIDN’T FOLLOW MY ABC’S_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is just a completely unnecessary bonus hahaha


	2. completely unnecessary bonus!

_Koo Junhoe: dinner out tonight losers_

_Kim Hanbin: thanks for treating_

_Koo Junhoe: the fuck i wasn’t finished u’re not invited_

_Koo Junhoe: n in what world would i treat u assholes 2 dinner_

_Jung Chanwoo: u buy jinani-hyung snacks all the time…_

_Kim Donghyuk: ^_

_Song Yunhyeong: ^_

_Kim Jinhwan: dinner out sounds nice. where shall we go?_

_Koo Junhoe: aww hyung_ _( *’ω’* )_

_Jung Chanwoo: ......._

_Kim Hanbin: how abt some rly expensive barbecue place since junhoe is treating_

_Koo Junhoe: r u BLIND? READ ABOVE_

_Koo Junhoe: n why do we have to find another barbecue place when one of our member’s parents OWNS a barbecue place_

_Song Yunhyeong: ok see u guys there_

_Kim Donghyuk: i’m practicing late tonight so i can’t make it_

_Koo Junhoe: lol_

_Koo Junhoe: l o l_

_Koo Junhoe: lies.mp3_

_Koo Junhoe: ABCs!!!_

_Kim Donghyuk: shut up_

_Kim Hanbin: june is there smth we should know about_

_Koo Junhoe: lol no just reminding dong to be a responsible kid!!!_

_Kim Jiwon: i can’t make it either my shoot runs till late..._

_Koo Junhoe:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Song Yunhyeong: oh god_

_Kim Jinhwan: oh god_

_Koo Junhoe:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Jung Chanwoo: ???_

**Author's Note:**

> lj comm @[junhwantrash ](http://junhwantrash.livejournal.com/)| [greyskies twitter](https://twitter.com/loverikonic) | [nokchaa twitter](https://twitter.com/koojunes_)


End file.
